deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Experience by area (DXHR)
This page is dedicated to revealing the exact amount of experience points awarded during different phases of Deus Ex: Human Revolution with the goal of obtaining the most XP as early as possible. For a list of inventory equipment locations, refer to this article. Abbreviations The different types of XP Bonuses are being abbreviated in order to save some typing. *GTD : Getting Things Done *COM: Completionist *MAN: Man Down, including all related bonuses, as well as Hunk of Junk. If not stated otherwise, every Man Down is regarded as a non-lethal takedown for 50 XP. *GHO: Ghost *SMO: Smooth Operator *HAC: covers the hacking bonuses Script Kiddie, Grey Hat, Black Hat, L33t Sk1llz and Master Hacker including individual data store XP bonuses. *EXP: covers the exploration bonuses Traveler, Explorer, Pathfinder and Trailblazer *EBO: Scholar (Ebook) *SIL: Silver Tongue *TOT: Total XP of a sub-section. Ghost / Smooth Operator bugs There is a bug in the recent build 1.2.633.0 where (among other things) some Ghost and Smooth Operator bonuses may not awarded to certain players (see this video for an illustration). The details about causes and occurences are not clear. However, it seems clear that it has to do with save game files of former playthroughs. It is strongly recommend to remove all save game information before starting a new playthrough. For PC users, the files are located at .../Steam/userdata/*UID*/28050/ . For affected Console users, creating a new profile for each playthrough seems to be the way to go. All the GHO and SMO bonuses listed on this page are confirmed. If you're not getting a certain bonus, you're most probably affected by the bug (unless you really don't know what you're doing). Introduction - Sarif Industries No XP can be obtained during the introduction. Note that kills do count against the pacifist achievement. Also, think about clicking the six features in Megan's office for the Old School Gamer trophy. Total XP = 0 Sarif Industries - first visit Since we can't get any praxis points in this stage we cannot hack any of the (L2+) devices and should leave them all for later, including AJ's own computer terminal (L3). *GTD(150) : Talk to Pritchard about the retinal display. *EBO(200) : On Pritchard's desk. Book 1 of 29. *EXP(200) : Vent in the helipad service access area. *GTD(150) : Board the Chopper. Section XP: 700 Total XP : 700 Sarif Manufacturing Plant If you feel like really milking every drop of xp out of the game, you can leave up to 12 enemies conscious until the end for double-takedowns. Refer to the talk page for further details. There are no weakened walls in this map. Part I - Enter the Complex *MAN(200): 4 enemies in the courtyard. *EXP(100): Vent on the roof. *GTD(200): Enter the main building. *GHO(500) Part XP: 1000 Part II - Free the Hostages *MAN(700): 15 enemies before hostage room (4 in locker, 2 in adjacent room, 3 in the corridors, 5 in factoring labs, 1 in room adjacent to factoring labs). *EXP(200): 2 vents: locker room / hostage room. *HAC(50): door (L1), bomb (L1). *GTD(400): Save the hostages (secondary) Part XP: 1400 Part III - Find the Typhoon The first praxis kit can be found lying on the ground after descending to the server room level. *MAN(445): 8 enemies (1 in in-between corridors, 2 in a room in the middle of these in-betwwen corridors, 1 in storage room 01, 1 in storage room 02, 3 in main room) 1 turret before server room. *EXP(200): 2 vents: storage room 02 / turret corridor. *EBO(200): Inside security terminal room. Book 2 of 29. *HAC(150): door (L1), terminal (L1+100). *GTD(250): enter the server room. *GHO(500) Part XP: 1745 Part IV - Deal with Zeke Talk to Josie and Greg Thorpe (outside) at the end of the map to trigger a side mission later on. *MAN(250): 5 more enemies (no take down here, because not enough XP by that time). *EXP(100): Vent inside restroom. *EBO(200): Room before Zeke. Book 3 of 29. *HAC(275): 11 hackable terminals (L1). (11th at the very end). *GTD(750): Rescue Josie (secondary). *SIL(1000): Persuade Zeke to let Josie go. *GTD(1750): Deal with Zeke. *GHO(500) *GTD(250): (probably for having saved the hostages). *GTD(750): Board the chopper. Part XP: 5825 Section XP: 9920 Total XP: 10670 Sarif Industries - second visit Use alle praxis points to upgrade your hacking augs and hack all the locked doors and terminals for decent bonus xp. Do not hack your own computer yet. The helipad storage door can not be hacked until later. *GTD(1000): Give Typhoon to Pritchard. *GTD(1000): Meet with Sarif. *COM(500): Go to my office, accepting Lesser Evils *HAC(700): 11 office doors (8xL2, 2xL3, 1xL4), 1 computer (L2) in office 32. Again, do''' not hack your own computer yet.''' *EBO(400): Office 25 and 27. Books 4 & 5 of 29. *EXP(200): 2 vents: office 25-27, office 32-34. (100 each) Section XP: 3800 Total XP: 14470 Detroit City - first visit Things become 'a little' complicated due to the size and complexity of the area, as well as freedom of choice, so all individual bonuses are written down in a walkthrough-like fashion. Accept the side mission Motherly Ties as you exit Sarif HQ. Southern Detroit & LIMB Clinic video walkthrough *EXP(100): Jump on the dumpster in the Mysterious Informant alley east of Sarif HQ. *HAC(275): Garage door (L3+200) in the same alley. **EXP(100): Enter the garage. *EXP(100): Small area behind bus station in front of Sarif HQ. *HAC(350): Door (L4+250) at the top of the giant billboard next to the LIMB clinic. **EXP(200): Jump out of the window at the end. *HAC(50): Garage door (L2) across from Convention Center. **EXP(100): Enter the garage. *EXP(100): Vent inside Convention Center *GTD(1000):Meet with Doctor Marcovic (inside LIMB Clinic) **EBO(200): On a table in the back hallway. Book 6 of 29. Part XP: 2575 'The Alley' video walkthrough: part 1 | part 2 | part 3 | part 4 *TOT(2025): Southern Downtown Apartments (Detective Chase's building): **COM(100): Locate Detective Chase's building. **COM(100): Meet with Detective Chase. **HAC(25):Greg Thorpe's apartment. **HAC(575): Go back to Sarif HQ and hack you own computer (L3+500). **HAC(125): Hack the helipad storage door (L5). **EXP(100): Enter the helipad storage. Return to Thorpe's apartment. **COM(750): Meet with Greg Thorpe, completing One Good Turn Deserves Another. **EBO(200): Inside the bedroom. Book 7 of 29. **HAC(50): Safe (L2) behind picture frame. *TOT(275): Eastern Downtown Apartments (accessed via the roof): **HAC(150): Apartment door (L2+100). ***EXP(100): Enter apartment. ***HAC(25): Computer (L1). *TOT(3550): Western Downtown Apartments (via the gate at the base level): **HAC(250): Gate (L2+200). **EXP(100): From the gate, walk to the far right end. **COM(300): Locate Tindall's Apartment building. **HAC(125): (ground floor) Tindall's apartment door (L1+100). ***COM(300): Gain access to Tindall's Apartment. ***COM(300): Investigate Tindall's Computer. ***MAN(50): Angry customer aka 'Junkie'. **HAC(25): (1st floor) O'Malley's apartment door (L1). ***HAC(100): Bedroom door (L4). (Did someone just say 'beep' ?) ***EXP(200): Enter bedroom (and be not blown to pieces). ***HAC(50): Computer (L1+25). ***HAC(75): Safe (L3) behind picture frame. **HAC(375): (2nd floor) 'Chop Clinic' apartment door (L5+250). ***EXP(200): Enter apartment. ***HAC(200): Bedroom door (L2+150). ***EBO(200): On the desk. Book 8 of 29. ***HAC(25): Computer (L1). ***HAC(375): Cage gate (L5+250). ***EXP(100): Enter the cage. Don't forget the praxis kit. **EXP(200): Access the roof of the building. *TOT(1625): Northern Downtown Apartments (via escape ladder, enter second floor by breaking window) **HAC(150): (2nd floor) first apartment door (L2+100). ***EXP(100): Enter apartment. ***HAC(150): Computer (L2+100). ***HAC(75): Safe (L3) behind picture frame. **Seurat's Apartment ***EBO(200): Inside bedroom. Book 9 of 29. ***HAC(400): Safe (L4+300) on desk. **(3rd floor) Gang apartment ***MAN(125): 2 MCB gang members. Upgrade the Reflex Booster for your first double takedown. ***HAC(75): Bedroom door (L3). ***EXP(300): Enter bedroom. ***HAC(50): Computer (L2). *COM(100): (south end) Meet with Tindall. Offer to help him. *COM(100): (north end) Locate the two dealers. *MAN(125): Double takedown the 2 dealers. *COM(750): Neutralize the 2 dealers. *HAC(125): Garage door (L5) behind the dealers. **EXP(300): Enter the garage. **HAC(350): Laser terminal (L4+250). *EXP(100): Crawl through the damaged fence to the north. *COM(100): Return to Tindall. *COM(100): Obtain security footage. *COM(1000): Return to Carella, completing Lesser Evil. Part XP: 10625 Progress through the central metro station to the eastern part of Detroit. Eastern Detroit video walkthrough *Enter the sewers via the manhole to the left after exiting the metro station. Upgrade Punch Through Wall. **EXP(200): Weak wall (west). **HAC(75): Police Basement door (L3). **EXP(200): Weak wall (south). Exit sewers through southern exit. *HAC(50): Police back entrance door (L2) on rescue stairs. *EXP(100): Climb the rescue stairs all the way to the roof. *HAC(125): DMPD garage door (L1+100) **COM(100) Locate the DMPD storage unit. **COM(300) Find all evidence related to the case. **HAC(75): Safe (L3) on table. *EXP(300): Reach the breaker box inside the lightning corridor. Exit through the north door. *EXP(200): Get behind the barricade west of the lighning corridor northern exit. Part XP: 1725 Police Station Regarding bonus XP, there are 2 different ways to finish the main mission objective: # SIL(1000): Reach the morgue freely by convincing Haas to let you in. # GHO(500)+SMO(250): Reach the morgue without permission, staying undetected. The bonuses of methods 1. and 2. are mutually exclusive. In either case, none of the NPCs inside the station yield any XP, even if hostile. So even if you lose the persuasion game on purpose (Life Lesson +100) and follow method 2, it is still 150 XP behind method 1. The door to the morgue and one laser panel will turn green once you persuade Haas, losing their hacking bonus. We have to make sure to hack them beforehand, so go back and take the sewer entrance. *HAC(50): Malfunctioning laser terminal (L2). This one would actually stay on. *HAC(75): Morgue door (L1+50). *HAC(50): Laser terminal (L2) securing door leading to the upper levels. Exit and reenter the poilice station through the main entrance. *COM(100): Go to the police station lobby. *COM(100): Meet with office Wagner. *SIL(1000): Convince Haas to let you in. *TOT(2900): Basement. **GTD(1750): Retrieve the neural hub. **HAC(850): 2 alarm panels (L3+100), 1 security hub (L2+200), 1 computer (L2+200) **EBO(200): On the coroner's desk. Book 10 of 29. **EXP(100): Vent between stairs and holding cells office. *TOT(1525): Ground level. **HAC(1100): 6 computers (1xL1, 3xL1+50, 1xL1+200, 1xL2+250), 2 doors (L2), 1 security hub (L2+100), 1 alarm panel (L3). **EXP(500): Frezell's office (200), reception office (200), vent (100) in men's restroom. *TOT(2500): Level 2. **COM(300): Locate Captain Penn's office. **COM(750): Investigate Captain Penn's Computer. **HAC(750): 2 computers (L2, L2+150), 1 security hub (L3+150),1 alarm panel (L3), 2 doors (L2), 2 laser terminals (L2) **EXP(700): Leboef's office(200), Penn's office (200), vent (100) behind offices, armory (200). *TOT(2100): Level 3. **COM(300): Locate Officer Wagner's office. **COM(750): Investigate Officer Wagner's office. **HAC(350): 4 computers (3xL1, 1xL1+100), 3 doors (L1), 1 alarm panel (L3). **EXP(700): 3 vents (left, right, roof acces, 100 each), 2 offices (200 each). *COM(300): Obtain information from Officer Wagner (lobby). Part XP: 10700 Northern Detroit Talk to Jenny Alexander and accept Cloak & Daggers. *EXP (100): west of Chiron, in a container in the dead-end. to be continued.... Derelict Row You may want to rush the mission objectives first, in order to get the GHO/SMO bonuses. You can even deactivate the antenna before having been informed of the mission (you'll get a little chat with Sarif on how you outsmarted Pritchard). Whether you wait for the mission to be official or not, you will be rewarded with the same amount of XP. *EBO(200): Long building. Book 11 of 29. *HAC(75): door of the vent-and-powerlift tower, if you manage to access by jumping from containers or from the sewers (needs breathing aug in that case) *MAN(1050+): 12 ennemies (and counting) **Street: ***5, one double take-down to be confirmed, one double take-down confirmed **Other buildings: ***Crossbow corridor: 2, confirmed double take-down ***Punch-though-walls tower, 2, no take-down. Avoid the tower if looking for Pacifist ***Vent-and-powerlift building, 2, double takedown to be confirmed **Main building : ***1 at the entrance of the main building ***2 farther away on the same building, double take-down to be confirmed **Courtyard: ***1 playing with phone while another one is pacing up and down; one confirmed take down when they cross each other; ***2 near a firebin, confirmed double take-down; ***2 others members, double take-down to be confirmed and would doom the Foxiest of the Hound Trophy if not invisible; **Long building: 3, one confirmed double take-down but may doom the Foxiest of the Hound Trophy if not invisible; **Antenna building: ***1 at the entrance of the antenna building (don't crush the wall!) ***3 at the second floor of the antenna building, no double take-down ***2 at its the floor of the antenna building, confirmed take-down; be sure to defuse the mines first. *HAC(75): The antenna (L1+50). *GTD(2500) Locate and shut down the antenna. *GHO(500) xxx XP to be continued… Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Walkthroughs